kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lee Chan (Shadowrun 4th Ed)/@comment-3023391-20101012064900
*For every BP invested in Gear, the character gets 5,000 *Middle: Nice house or condo, maybe even real food. *Middle 4D6 x 100¥ *Knowledge skill 7 ranks ---- =Jumping Table= Perceptio n Test Thresholds Item/Event Is: Threshold Examples Obvious/Large/Loud 1 Neon sign, running crowd, yelling, gunfire Normal 2 Street sign, average pedestrian, conversation, silenced gunfire Obscured/Small/Muffled 3 Item dropped under table, contact lens, whispering Hidden/Micro/Silent 4 Secret door, needle in haystack, subvocal speech Perceptio n Test Modifiers Situation Dice Pool Modifier Perceiver is distracted –2 Perceiver is actively looking/listening for it +3 Object/sound not in immediate vicinity –2 Object/sound far away –3 Object/sound stands out in some way +2 Interfering sight/odor/sound –2 Perceiver has active enhancements +rating Perceiver using virtual reality –6 Visibilit y Modifiers Visibility Modifiers N ormal Low-Light Thermographic U ltrasound Full Darkness –6 –6 –3 –3 Partial Light –2 0 –2 –1 Glare –1 –1 –1 0 Light Fog/Mist/Rain/Smoke –2 –1 0 –1 Heavy Fog/Mist/Rain/Smoke –4 –2 –2 –2 Thermal Smoke –4 –2 –6 –2 Survival Test Table Wilderness Terrain Threshold Damage Value Mild (Forest, Plains, Urban) 1 2 Moderate (Foothills, Jungle, Swamp) 2 4 Tough (Desert, High Mountains) 3 6 Extreme (Arctic, Antarctic) 4 8 Situation Dice Modifiers Camping/Survival gear on hand +2 No food or water –2 Heat/climate control available +1 Inappropriate clothing/armor –1 to –4 Extended travel or exertion –1 to –4 Toxic terrain –2 to –4 Weather conditions: Poor –1 Terrible –2 Extreme –4 Character injured –Wound Modifier ---- ---- Treading Water Modificatio ns Table Situation Dice Pool Modifier Character has: Cyberlimbs or torso –1 per cyberlimb or torso Aluminum/Titanium bone lacing –2 Waterlogged clothing –1 Dead weight (clothes and armor) –1 per 2 kilos Metatype: Elves +1 Dwarfs and Humans +0 Orks and Trolls –1 Physical Condition: Obese +2 Physically fit +0 Out of shape –1 Highly developed muscles or exceptionally low body fat –2 Supported by a mildly buoyant object (plank of wood) +1 Supported by a very buoyant object (life jacket) +2 Wounded –Wound Modifiers Rough seas (crashing water) –2 to –4 Charisma -Linked Opposed Tests Skill Used Acting Character Rolls: Target Character Rolls: Con Con + Charisma (Con or Negotiation) + Charisma Etiquette Etiquette + Charisma Perception + Charisma Intimidation Intimidation + Charisma Intimidation + Willpower Leadership Leadership + Charisma Leadership + Willpower Negotiation Negotiation + Charisma Negotiation + Charisma Social Modifiers Table Social Situation Dice Modifier* With respect to the character, the NPC is: Friendly +2 Neutral +0 Suspicious –1 Prejudiced –2 Hostile –3 Enemy –4 Character’s desired result is: Advantageous to NPC +1 Of no value to NPC +0 Annoying to NPC –1 Harmful to NPC –3 Disastrous to NPC –4 Control Thoughts/Emotions spell cast on subject –1 per hit† Character has (known) street reputation +Street Cred (see p. 257) Subject has (known) street reputation –Street Cred (see p. 257) Subject has “ace in the hole” +2† Subject has romantic attraction to character +2 Character is intoxicated –1§ Con Modifiers Character has plausible-seeming supporting evidence +1 or 2 Subject is distracted +1 Subject has plenty of time to evaluate situation –1 Etiquette Modifiers Character wearing the wrong attire or doesn’t have the right look –2 Character is obviously nervous, agitated, or frenzied –2 Subject is distracted –1† Intimidation Modifiers Character is physically imposing in some way +1 to +3 Subject is physically imposing in some way –1 to –3 Characters outnumber the subject(s) +2 Subjects outnumber the character(s) –2 Character is wielding a weapon or obvious magic +2 Subject is wielding a weapon or obvious magic –2 Character is causing (or has caused) subject physical pain (torture) +2 Subject is oblivious to danger or doesn’t think character “would try something so stupid” +2† Leadership Modifiers Character has superior rank +1 to +3 Subject has superior rank –1 to –3 Character is an obvious authority figure +1 Character is not part of subject’s social strata –1 to –3 Subject is a fan or devoted to character +2 Negotiation Modifiers Character lacks background knowledge of situation –2§ Character has blackmail material or heavy bargaining chip +2§ * Unless otherwise noted, these dice pool modifiers apply to the acting character’s dice pool. † These modifiers apply to the target character’s dice pool. § These modifiers can apply to either character’s dice pool. ---- Build /Repair Table Item or Part/Repair Threshold Simple/Malfunction 2 Basic/Easy Fix 4 Complex/Common Repair 8 Intricate/Serious Damage 12 Exotic/Broken Beyond Repair 16+ Situation Dice Pool Modifier Working Conditions: Distracting –1 Poor –2 Bad –3 Terrible –4 Superior +1 Tools and/or Parts Are: Inadequate –2 Unavailable –4 or not allowed Superior +1 or more Plans or Reference Material: Available +1 Augmented Reality Enhanced +2 Working From Memory Logic 5+ +0 Logic 1–4 –(5 – Logic) ---- Language Skill Table Situation Threshold Universal concept 1 (hunger, fear, bodily functions) Basic conversation 1 (concerns of daily life) Complex subject 2 (special/ limited interest topics) Intricate subject 3 (almost any technical subject) Obscure subject 4 (deeply technical/rare knowledge) Situation Dice Pool Modifier Speaking lingo (or variation of a particular language) –2 Using augmented reality visual display help +1 to +4 ---- =Lifting and Carrying (STR + BOD)= A character can lift off the ground 15 kilograms per point Strength without making a test. If the character wishes to lift more than that, she may make a Strength + Body Test. Each net hit increases the weight she can lift by 15 kilograms more. A character can lift 5 kilograms per point Strength over her head without making a test. If the character wishes to lift more than that over her head, she may make a Strength + Body Test. Each net hit increases the weight she can lift by 5 kilograms more. Characters can lift and carry their Strength x 10 kilograms in weight without any sort of test. Lifting and carrying more than that calls for a Strength + Body Test. Each hit increases the weight she can lift by 10 kilograms more. ---- Barier Rati ng Table Material Armor Rating Structure Rating Fragile 1 1 Example: standard glass Cheap Material 2 3 Example: drywall, plaster, door, regular tire Average Material 4 5 Example: tree, furniture, plastiboard, ballistic glass Heavy Material 6 7 Example: hardwood, dataterm, lightpost, chain link Reinforced Material 8 9 Example: densiplast, security door, armored glass, Kevlar wallboard Structural Material 12 11 Example: brick, plascrete Heavy Structural Material 16 13 Example: concrete, metal beam Armored/Reinforced Material 24 15 Example: reinforced concrete Hardened Material 32+ 17+ Example: blast bunkers pg.157 ----